Camicazi
Camicazi is the heir to the tribe of the Bog-Burglers, and exemplifies all the abilities that a Viking should should have, but is very small (a head shorter than Hiccup), and often careless. Fishlegs also finds her habit of constantly chatting annoying. The idea for the character orrigionaly came from Cressida Cowlle's daughter, Clementine who insisted on having her in the book! Character Outline Personality Camicazi is suspicious of people she has not met before, but is generally friendly. She has a tendency to leap without looking, is braver than most Vikings, and has, as she admits on numerous occasion, no morals. When sword fighting, she often mocks her enemy, chatting away as she fights; an example given in the books is when she taunts a Cannibal that she could have killed him five times already (which she could have) and that he is pathetic. Appearance Camicazi is short, about a head shorter than Hiccup, and has has long blond hair "as untouched by human hands as parts of the Amazonian Rain forest". She carries a large number of daggers and assorted burglary equipment, and dresses in black as though she were a ninja. History How To Speak Dragonese In an effort to spark a war between a war between the Bog-Burglar Tribe and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, she is kidnapped by the Romans under Alvin the Treacherous's direction. Camicaze is confined within the Prison Tower with Hiccup and Fishlegs. At first, Camicaze believes them to be spies, and attacks them, although Hiccup is eventually able to convince her that they are not. While Hiccup believes that his father will send a War Party to rescue them, Camicazi constantly attempts escape; however, this leads to her being put in solitary confinement for three days. After being rescued by Hiccup's plan, she escapes with Hiccup and Fishlegs, and they land their stolen hot-air balloon on a ship where their parents are arguing over whose fault the kidnapping is. Camicaze instantly hugs her mother, Big-Boobied Bertha and helps resolve the situation. How To Cheat A Dragon's Curse She is initially visiting with the rest of her tribe to celebrate the Freya's day Friday fete, and after her team demolish the Junior Hooligans at Ice Hockey, she blackmails Hiccup into taking her on his quest to get a potato in order to save Fishlegs from the Venomous Vorpent sting. She is sneaking into the hall where the Hysterics are celebrating in order to steal it, when Hiccup falls, but fortunately for him he survives the fall, landing in a cauldron containing a large amount of an unpopular soup that had been left to go cold. She mistakenly beleives this is deliberate, and is amazed by his bravery. She later swordfights Norbert the Nutjob, leader of the Hysterics, and humiliates him by eating, talking and cartwheeling mid-fight, and still massively outclassing him. How To Twist A Dragon's Tale Hiccup enlists her for his own team at The Thing and she is able to capture the ball and pass it to Hiccup's Bardiguard Humungously Hotshot who then scores a touchdown. All the tribes except the Hairy Hooligans flee after Hiccup's speech, but she refuses to go and joins Hiccup, Fishlegs and Humungous to stop the Exterminators. She and Fishlegs swordfight an exterminator, which very quickly neutralises Fishlegs but only eventually traps Camicazi. They later escape it. A Hero's Guide To Deadly Dragons Camicaze, while on the Isle of Berk for a burglary competition in which she succeeds in stealing Stoick the Vast's underwear, convinces Hiccup and Fishlegs to steal a book from the Meathead Public Library by lying about the defenses. When they are caught by the Hairy Scary Librarian, she and Hiccup fight him, and manage to eventually win due to Fishlegs hitting the Librarian on the head with a book, despite him being a FlashMaster. She is impressed later in the book when Hiccup not only talks their way out of being surrounded by warriors of the Murderous Tribe, but gains the thanks of the Murderous Chief, Madguts the Murderous. How To Ride A Dragon's Storm Camicaze gets captured with Hiccup and taken to the American Dream II. Category:Viking Category:Bug-Burglar Tribe Category:Allies of Hiccup